Essential components of a fiber laser are a fiber laser cavity and pump diodes. The fiber laser cavity is a fiber-based, resonant optical cavity with an optical gain section, and is usually stored in a package to enhance reliability. However, the demand for high-power application generates unwanted heat, which undermines reliability of the fiber laser cavity stored in the package. In order to address the issue, U.S. Pat. No. 7,400,812 discloses a ring-shape body that accommodates one or more loops of an optical fiber. Although the ring-shape body has means to increase heat transfer to enhance heat dissipation from the fiber, the ring-shape body is rather complex and placing the fiber within the ring-shape body is difficult. Although the prior art addresses one solution to dissipate unwanted heat, drawbacks still exist. Beside thermal management, practical solution requires improvements of other functionalities within the package. Therefore, there is still a need to improve fiber laser cavity packages.